


Thorin's Handmaiden - A Short Fic

by HeirsofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Thorin Feels, Thorin POV, Thorin is a Softie, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirsofDurin/pseuds/HeirsofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halrid is Thorin's newest handmaiden. His personal servant that is to tend to his every need. Her damaged past is bound to catch up with her at some point, but when? Will Thorin be there to save the day? </p>
<p>*Set before Smaug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Approaching Thorin.

I walked down the long corridor with Gimon, a senior maid. She was so kind, she often cared for me when I was younger, making sure that I was okay and that I was at least trying to take care of myself. She was the one that had recently hired me. I am to be Thorin Oakensheild’s personal handmaiden. I feel sick with nerves. What if he didn’t like me? What if he hated me? I was human and had found it hard to find work in Dale, sooner or later I would have had to beg on the streets. Although I were human I always had mingled well with dwarves, I was seen as rather short so I never really stuck out much from the crowd.

Gimon was ranting about the price of bread and how it had gone up in the years, I was barely listening. Just letting the nerves eat me up. “How should I address the Prince?” I worriedly asked Gimon. She sighed and twisted her hands together. Gimon stopped and looked righted into my eyes. “Just be courteous, polite and most importantly, honest.” Honest? Was he going to be asking questions? I approached a grand oak door. It was beautiful, so intricate and detailed. Gimon looked into my eyes and smiled a reassuring smile. A smile that said ‘you will be okay, dear’. She squeezed my hand and walked away. I decided to wait until I could no longer hear the clip clop of her shoes anymore and knocked on the giant wooden door.

 

********************************************************************

 

The door swung open to reveal one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen in my life. He smiled politely and looked me up and down, looking at me strangely. His eyes are an icy blue, so piercing that it feels as if he was reading all my stories from my very mind. “You are?” he questioned harshly, his gaze becoming almost painful. He seemed angry, not just with me but with the whole world. I cleared my throat “I am your new handmaiden, my name is Halrid” I couldn't handle his accusing eyes any more so I looked to the ground to avoid his gaze.

He seemed skeptical about me, confused as to why I was here. “Come in.” he said in a gruff voice. I stood by the fireplace whilst he shut the door. Thorin walked straight past me and sat on the bench on the balcony, “Come. Sit.” He patted the space next to him on the bench. I felt like a lamb walking to its slaughter. Thorin was quiet for a while. He kept his eyes shut and breathed in the fresh spring air. The chill caught my arms and I couldn't help but rub them through my cotton dress. He looked at me and smiled a graceful smile, he pulled off his over jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

He looked at my shocked face and chuckled to himself. “I am sorry I do not think that I have introduced myself properly, my name is Thorin Oakensheild.” He stated whilst holding out his hand. I took his large hand gingerly, expecting him to shake it. To my surprise he gently turned my hand over and kissed my knuckles lightly. I could feel myself blushing a furious crimson across my cheeks. He placed my hand back into my lap and looked to the night sky. I instantly missed his warm touch yearning to just crawl into his big arms and sleep. “It is getting late, would you wish for me to show you your room?” I once again dared to look into his piercing blue eyes forgetting just how powerful they were. “I...Hum... I mean, yes please.” He smiled darkly soon realizing what effect he had on me. “Follow me, love.” I gently stood trying not to make any noise or take a wrong step. He walked into his room yet the grey streaks glistened just as bright as they did before. We did not leave his room from the way we came in, instead he walked through a small corridor connected to his bedroom. We walked into another bedroom, slightly smaller than his own. In the middle of the room was a double bed covered in a beautiful duvet and blanket, illuminated by the roaring fire. There was an extended bathroom that had one of the biggest and deepest baths that I had ever seen. “I do hope that you have a good sleep, when you wake please come through to see me. I have plenty of questions for you.” Thorin lingered by the door that connected the two rooms together. “This is my room?” I exclaimed, it was so grand. “Well, yes” he chuckled “What did you expect? A cage? I bid you a good night Miss Halrid.” The door shut behind him yet I could still hear him shuffling about. Tiredness washed over me, and I decided to bathe before I slept using the pleasant smelling herbs and flowers in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read this you beautiful person.
> 
> This is my first Fan Fic so comments on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Lots of love and cuddles !!
> 
> Hun :3


	2. Mother + Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimon/Halrid fluff.
> 
> Bad flashbacks that enable you to learn more about Halrid.

I sat up in my bed suddenly, sweat covering my entire body. The nightmare was horrendous, one of the worst yet. All the images came flashing back intruding my mind, making themselves at home. A sob broke out of me, loud and high pitched. I cried harder than I had in years. The adrenaline from the dream was still running through me and I could feel myself becoming hysterical. I pulled myself out of bed pushing open the grand balcony doors. The cold spring air helped calm me down but I still cried relentlessly. How could he do that? I got away but he still haunted me, every night. I sunk to the floor of the balcony sobbing until I could sob no more, eventually falling back into my restless slumber.

I woke up early the next morning, eager to start working and forget last night’s torments. I put on my favourite white slip and pulled on my most comfortable forest green dress. The dress fell to my ankles so I didn’t have to worry about tripping over in front of Prince Thorin. I walked to the kitchen where a trolley filled with tea and breakfast waited for me to take to Prince Throin. Gimon was sat at the counter drinking tea and eating some toast. She saw me and smiled immediately. “My child! Oh dear, you look tired. Are you okay?” She was slowly rising from her seat to embrace me, I dare not stop her. I really wanted a hug. She ushered me to the bench whilst pouring me out tea and buttering bread with jam. “Gimon. I can’t, I must tend to Thorin.” I said gesturing to the trolley. “Oh hush, child. He will not be up for another half hour.”

I smiled, Gimon was the closest thing I had ever had to a mother. I always cherished her words. She set out the tea and breakfast in front of me. “Those dreams again?” she asked in a hushed tone. She knew just the mention of them made me flinch. “Yes, the worst one yet. I barely slept last night. I woke up on the balcony.” She chuckled at me and then looked at me with great sadness. “My child, there is no herb to cure nightmares. I wish there was, maybe then I could help.” She started to well up and tug at her silver thumb ring. “Oh, you have helped me more than you could possibly know! Gimon… Could I ask you a question, a… uh request?” I said nervously. I had always wondered if I could ask her this. I guess there is no time like the present.

“Ask away! But remember, curiosity killed the cat!” she laughed whilst poking me on the nose. “Gimon, can I call you Mother?” I asked sheepishly. From behind me I heard her gasp loudly and then I felt her arms wrap around me “Oh my child! Of course you can!” I laughed loudly and her outburst. Suddenly she had picked me up from my seat and was hugging me tightly whilst spinning me round in circles. She looked at me from arm’s length and smiled brightly. “I love you, daughter.” She breathed, tears falling down her podgy cheeks. “I love you too, mother.” I said wiping away her tears. We stood there, foreheads pressed together for a while. Until she told me to tend to Thorin straight away.

I trotted down the corridor pushing the trolley in front of me, humming the lullaby Gimon often sung to me when I had nightmares. I felt absolutely content until I reached Thorin’s door. I soon felt nerves knotting in my stomach. I pushed open the door carefully whilst knocking making sure that I wasn’t intruding on anything. Thorin was hunched over his desk working until he heard me knock. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. I felt myself blush again. “Tea, my Lord?” I asked sweetly, reminding myself that I had to be courteous. “Yes please, Miss.” I smiled and poured it out for him placing it onto the smaller tray. I carried it to him asking “What would you like me to do for you today, my Lord?” He looked up to me and swallowed deeply. He looked serious. Had I done something wrong already? “I saw you.” He stated standing from his chair, gesturing for me to sit on his bed. I sat slowly, I was confused. Had I done something wrong? I hadn’t stolen anything. I don’t think I had done anything bad. “What did you see, my Lord?” I was worried. What if he kicked me out? Sacked me? I would be on the streets for sure. “I saw you, crying on your balcony last night. What was you crying about?” He sounded genuinely concerned. “Just a bad dream, my Lord.” _Please don’t ask for specifics. Please don’t ask for specifics. Please don’t ask for specifics._ “I never knew a dream could be that horrendous. What did you dream of?” He was looking at me closely, with those piercing blue eyes. Eyes that looked as if they could tell a thousand stories. “Just my past. Sorry, my Liege. I must go.” I hurriedly left the room, tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

I returned the trolley to the kitchen to find Gimon still there. She was helping another maid fix her hair. “Ah, my child. I must ask you a favour. Could you please run to Dale and get two loafs of bread?” She seemed very manic, obviously annoyed at something. “Get it from Lehir’s stall. Not the other one, I swear these prices are ridiculous!” She kept on babbling whilst dropping a few coins into the palm of my hand. “Now go, go, go!” She rushed me from the kitchen.

**********************************************

Dale was beautiful. Especially on this chilly spring day. It was a longer walk to Lehir’s stall but I did not mind. The market smelled like fresh flowers and freshly baked pastries. I bought the bread from the kind old man. His hands shook because of the cold breeze. He also took quite a shining to me, telling me that I looked like his wife. I chuckled at him, he had a lot of character and a contagious smile. I promised him that I would return to his stall in exchange for one of his delicious pastries, he happily obliged.

As I bustled through the large crowds back to Erebor I saw a large man. He had messy ginger hair and a mean looking face, he reminded me of Farahir. _“I am your master, I bought you.” Farahir growled into my ear. His breathe smelled like stale alcohol and rotten food. He pushed me up against the wall delivering a sharp blow to my stomach. I curled into a ball onto the floor, I dared not cry. It would only be worse. “Get up.” He barked at me. When I failed to he pulled me up by my dirty blonde hair. I staggered, barely holding it together. He started to unbuckle his belt, whilst holding me by the neck and pushing me up against the wall. “You know you want it. A slice of me.” That was when I ran. Away from him. I found Gimon. She gave me a home._

I bolted running away from Dale back to Erebor. The burn in my lungs reminded me of that night, the smell of the room, the frightful words he used, the way it felt when he touched me. Before I knew it I was in the arms of Gimon, my mother. She pulled me to my room and sat me down to the bed. Undressing me to put me into the bath. Time passed quickly and when I opened my eyes I was in my bed where I heard Gimon talking to Thorin. “She has had a bad past, but she is strong. I will send her to you tomorrow.” I heard the door shut and felt a dip on the bed. I assumed it would be Gimon so I turned to curl into her to find Thorin sitting there running his hand through my hair. “Sleep, darling.” He smiled, eyes with sadness and curiosity. I fell into a deep slumber, too exhausted to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it! If you see any problems please tell me and don't hesitate to comment. Sorry I know that there is not much Thorin action yet but there will be I promise!
> 
> Love and cuddles 
> 
> Hun :3


	3. Who I Am.

Chapter 3.

When I woke up I was alone in my room. I began to wonder whether I had just dreamt Thorin being here last night. I decided to make my way to the kitchen and carry on with what I was supposed to be doing. Gimon was once again sitting, nursing a cup of tea. She was writing in her notebook, one that she had ever since I could remember. “Mother?” My voice was barely audible yet she heard me. She pulled me over to the bench just as she had done before and put a cup of tea in front of me. This tea was different, it was a deep purple with a sugar-like substance sprinkled on the top. I looked at Gimon quizzically. “It will help with your throat.” She smiled. I instantly felt warm inside. I drunk the tea all at once, expecting it to taste vile. To my surprise it tasted like sweet blackberries. “I will give you more later.” Gimon said whilst squeezing my cheek. She insisted I ate something because apparently I had ‘used all my energy’ running back from Dale. I refused to agree with her just for the sake of it, but I did feel the after burn in my thighs. “So, what should I do today?” I was hesitant to see Thorin, after me imagining him touching my hair and calling me darling. “Well, you need to go and tend to Thorin first. You are his handmaiden.” She chuckled. “Plus he wants to talk to you about what happened last night, he sat with you until you fell asleep.” I felt a blush creep up my neck. “I didn’t imagine that?!” I exclaimed. I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. The Prince, in my bed? “Imagine?” Gimon teased me by poking my sides. I grabbed the trolley and walked towards the door away from Gimon’s laughing. “Halrid? You like him don’t you?” She asked seriously. I simply turned away and made my way to Thorin’s room.

As I walked in I looked around searching for Thorin. He was stretched out on his bed just in his satin pants. I relished the sight, he seemed so relaxed. I was tempted to trace my fingers over every scar on his chest, but of course I could never be in the position to do that. I was assuming that he was asleep so I walked closer to have a more detailed image. “It’s rude to stare, kitten.” Thorin purred from between his lips. I covered my mouth with my hands “My Lord…I would never…” He laughed darkly “Yes, you would. Come lay down next to me.” I laid down carefully, suddenly aware of my extra weight that I had gained.

“I have now seen you cry. Twice.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“What do you cry about?”

“I said, my Lord. The past.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I won’t judge.” I thought about it.What did I have to lose? Maybe he could help. Maybe opening up would make me feel better.

“Yes please, my Lord.”

_“When I was a baby my whole family died. Brutally murdered by a group of men wanting our money. One man, took me. Spared my life. As a young child I was sold to Farahir. He made me do everything for him. I was his slave. He beat me relentlessly, made me sleep on the floor in a hallway. I hardly ate. That’s why I’m so tubby now, Gimon won’t stop feeding me. One day he wanted more. He tried to rape me. I hit him and ran. It was spontaneous but it worked. I found Gimon and she gave me home. She may not be my mother by blood but she is my true mother, and my best friend. She found me work here a few years later but I am still plagued by Farahir’s torments.”_

Tears silently rolled down my face. It felt good to get it off my chest. I almost forgot Thorin was there until he gently held my hand. “I can assure your safety here, kitten.” There was a sudden surge of confidence through me, I squeezed Thorin’s hand and smiled at him. “Kitten? Wasn’t it ‘darling’ last night?” If you looked close enough I could have sworn that he blushed slightly. “I was trying out pet names, I think Kitten suits you.” I chuckled lightly and thought about how lucky I was to be here. How lucky I was to have found Gimon. To have found Thorin. My Thorin?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
